Experimental COAW
Experimental COAW is a new server, running in parallel to the regular world on what was formerly the COAW Special Events Server. It began on August 21st of 2019 and has continued to run until the present. World 1 The first world of Experimental COAW started as the server first went online on August 21st. It consisted of a buffet worldtype, set to the Cold Ocean biome with End Islands terrain generation. Islands were scattered about with nothing but void beneath, covered in grass on stone. Dotting the landscape were naturally spawned structures usually found at the bottom of the ocean or underground, now high and dry. These included ocean ruins, shipwrecks, and even abandoned mineshafts. Wood was a rare commodity, only gotten in renewable bulk by oak trees. Any type of wood that wasn't oak could only be gotten by pulling apart shipwrecks. Food and wool were also considerably rare, as no terrestrial passive mobs spawn in the cold ocean biome. Cooked meats were unobtainable, so players were forced into a vegetarian/pescatarian diet of carrots, potatoes, bread, and occasionally cooked fish or suspicious stew. Eggs and milk were unobtainable, making pumpkin pie and cake out of reach, and wool could only be made by crafting string. World 2 The second and currently ongoing world of Experimental COAW began shortly after World 1 was closed on August 30th, 2019. Unlike the previous world, nothing about the world's terrain generation or biomes was changed. Instead, World 2 utilized SethBling's Randomized Loot Table datapack. All mobs, blocks, and chests dropped something entirely random. Wood was scarce until it was discovered that dandelions drop birch wood when dropped. It was eventually discovered that blocks could by "cycled" by repeatedly placing and breaking them to yeild something new. New cycles can occasionally appear when the block is broken using shears or a silk touch pickaxe. Notable drops include: *Fishing yeilds polished andesite stairs, which can cycle to drop enderpearls when broken with silk touch. *Sand yeilds desert temple chest loot. *Birch log yeilds starter bonus chest loot. *Sticky piston yeilds abandoned mineshaft minecart chest loot. *Snow layers cycle to abandoned mineshaft minecart chest loot. *Peony yeilds various uncooked meats and coal. *Nether quartz ore yeilds lilly of the valley, which cycles to stronghold library chest loot. *Oak Sapling yeilds stronghold library chest loot. *Sponge yeilds obsidian. *Spruce log yeilds stone pressure plate, which cycles to iron, iron armor, and enderpearls. *Anvil yeilds dragon head. *Pig yeilds brown shulker box. *Zombie yeilds pink shulker box. *Gold ore yeilds treasure chest loot. *Oak leaves yeilds dried kelp block. *Azure bluets yeild a random assortment of iron armor, iron, emeralds, bread, and coal. *Acacia plank slabs yeild arrows, which have a chance of randomly being tipped. *Double tall grass cycles to abandoned mineshaft minecart chest loot. *Cracked stone bricks yeilds end city chest loot. World 3 World 3 was generally short-lived and unnoticed. It deviated from the randomized theme of World 2, in which several .region files were cobbled together at random from worlds including the current COAW main world, Experimental World 1, and several old worlds Lana found laying around in her files. It was meant to be complete anarchy, but generally fell flat short of its purpose. World 4 World 4 was a return to style, with a skyblock-style collaborative world. The world was nothing but void, and spawn was a single piece of bedrock at 0/0/0. Every 3 seconds, the server would select a random online player and give them a random item. The item could be anything in the game, but the items that ended up being most valuable were the most common in the base game. Dirt or dirt based blocks like farmland or path blocks, along with grass blocks comprised most of the highest valued blocks on the server. Their ability to be combined with spawner blocks to spawn infinite amounts of food made them invaluable to everyone on the server. World 4 was one of the most popular, and also the most chaotic. World 5 World 5 is the currently ongoing world of experimental. It follows in the footsteps of Worlds 4 and 2, but takes after 2 in particular. World 5 is a world where all crafting and smelting recipes are completely randomized. This is by far one of the slowest experimental worlds in terms of gameplay, since as of now the only ways to obtain crafting tables and furnaces is to be lucky and find a village. Due to its slowness, it will likely befall the same fate as World 3.